The invention relates to a device for forming deep-drawn containers according to the preamble of claim 1.
A device of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,717. In the known device, a stamping body consisting of a resilient material is used to avoid irregularities in the cup wall, in particular folds. The stamping body, which interacts with a conically configured mould, which determines the external shape of the cup, has a slope here of between 0 degrees and 20 degrees. Furthermore, the stamping body has a centrally arranged recess, the shape of which is truncated cone-shaped, a cylindrically shaped receiving pin additionally being arranged in the recess. During the deep drawing of the container, the clearance between the cylindrically shaped pin and the stamping body is completely filled by a deformation of the stamping body in the end position of the stamping body, in which the stamping body has completely entered the mould. Furthermore, at its outer periphery, the stamping body rests completely on the material web in the region of the mould.
It has been found that, with a device configured in this manner, the irregularities or folds mentioned in the wall of the container are indeed avoided, but the stackability of the containers is relatively poor. Good stackability of the containers is here taken to mean the property that containers which are inserted in one another abut as completely as possible on the container edge thereof, so that at a specific stack height, as many containers as possible can be stacked in one another and the stack at the same time has a vertical orientation as far as possible. If this is not the case, both during the processing of the containers in a packaging machine that fills the containers and closes them, and also during the handling of the containers, in particular when separating individual containers from a container stack in a storage magazine, an increased outlay becomes necessary.
Proceeding from the prior art described, the invention is based on the object of developing a device for forming deep-drawn containers according to the preamble of claim 1 in such a way that their stackability is improved. This object is achieved in a device for forming deep-drawn containers by the features of claim 1.